


Barceloneta.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Tidal Wave [5]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rosquez - Freeform, here we again
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Adorava camminare per le strade della città e godersi il chiacchiericcio delle persone che aveva attorno, di quelli fermi al bar a mangiare tapas o semplicemente a parlare dell’ultima partita di Liga.





	Barceloneta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, questa è davvero l'ultima parte di questa raccolta.  
> Non so neanche come sia venuta fuori, semplicemente stamattina mi sono resa conto che un finale ci voleva davvero prima di iniziare qualcosa di completamente nuovo.  
> Ve la lascio qui, per i più coraggiosi!

Adorava Barcellona.

Lo aveva fatto dal primo momento che ci aveva messo piede anni prima con la sua famiglia.  
Barcellona era un po’ il posto in cui tutto era iniziato, dove davvero le moto avevano cominciato ad essere qualcosa che vedeva nel suo futuro, una concreta possibilità.  
Adorava Barcellona.

Gli piaceva non solo per le moto, ma anche per l’aria che si respirava mentre camminavi per la città passando dal caos senza fine della Rambla alla magia del quartiere gotico di notte. La musica che non si fermava mai, come un entità a se che si trasmetteva dai muri fino a entrarti dentro.  
Adorava camminare per le strade della città e godersi il chiacchiericcio delle persone che aveva attorno, di quelli fermi al bar a mangiare tapas o semplicemente a parlare dell’ultima partita di Liga.

Barcellona era casa per molti aspetti, non solo il circuito ma anche il calore che spesso si respirava in città.  
Aveva il suo ristorante preferito lì, uno piccolino, poco turistico nascosto tra le stradine della Barceloneta, la paella più buona che avesse mai mangiato seconda solo a quella che sua madre spesso preparava quando erano a casa.  
Ma se avesse dovuto scegliere il suo posto preferito avrebbe scelto la spiaggia.  
Adorava Barcellona.  
La adorava in quel momento, alle due di notte di un lunedì come tanti altri, in cui aveva appena messo piede giù dalla moto dopo la giornata di test passata a provare cose nuove, a riconoscere e rivivere ancora una volta tutto quello che lo legava alla sua moto.

Era assurdo come gli venisse facile pensare a 300km/h e quando invece fosse complicato quando tutto attorno sembrava rallentare in modo fin troppo assurdo.  
Diventava complicato perché tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare in alcuni momenti erano solo due occhi azzurri che lo guardavano in un modo nuovo, non sapeva neanche spiegarselo.

Dopo il Mugello qualcosa era cambiato tra loro, lo aveva sentito quella notte mentre Vale lo prendeva dolcemente per poi fermarsi a dormire.  
Quando la mattina dopo si era svegliato lui era ancora lì, il viso vicino a portata di baci e un sorriso dolcissimo sulle labbra.  
Era rimasto a guardarlo non sapeva per quanto tempo, era una vita che non aveva la possibilità di osservarlo da cosi vicino, era una vita fa l’ultima volta che si era ritrovato nella posizione di poterlo fare per davvero.   
La sua mano si era mossa quasi di vita propria per avvicinarsi al viso del maggiore mentre i loro corpi si erano avvicinati maggiormente, come se fosse possibile visto che praticamente era quasi addosso uno su l’altro.

Con le dita ne aveva ridisegnato la forma, sfiorando appena la sua pelle come se avesse paura di vederlo sparire, ed era diventata una paura costante quella di vederlo andare via ancora una volta ed era stato difficile ammetterlo a sé stesso ancora prima che all’uomo che aveva vicino.  
Lo aveva fatto con i gesti e poi con le parole sperando che il messaggio arrivasse, lo aveva fatto e per un attimo aveva creduto davvero di aver perso tutto, in momenti come quelli però con il respiro di Vale che gli accarezzava il viso e le sue mani sulla pelle credeva che tutto fosse nuovamente possibile.  
Arrivato alle labbra del maggiore le sue dita avevano rallentato appena godendo della morbidezza di quelle labbra che tante volte aveva baciato e che sperava di riuscire a baciare ancora per anni a venire. Ne ripercorre i contorni, lentamente, completamente perso nel più grande, ed era assurdo pensare come durante tutti quegli anni nonostante gli eventi sentisse che quello era esattamente il suo posto, perfettamente cucitogli addosso.

Aveva alzato gli occhi quando quelle stesse labbra che stava accarezzando avevano lasciato un piccolo bacio sulla punta delle sue dita e due braccia lo avevano stretto più forte come se avessero paura che lui potesse scappare.  
Ma come si può scappare dall’unico posto al mondo in cui davvero si vuole stare?  
Quando si era reso conto che il maggiore era sveglio aveva spostato la mano, spaventato di averlo svegliato ma il sorriso caldo che aveva ritrovato su quelle stesse labbra che fino a pochi secondi prima stava accarezzando, aveva spazzato via ogni dubbio.  
Si può davvero essere cosi dipendenti da un sorriso?

Sorriso che aveva ricambiato senza neanche pensarci mentre si sporgeva a baciarlo, un bacio lento e fatto si abitudine.  
Non sapeva per quanto tempo erano rimasti lì, tra le lenzuola a baciarsi senza davvero parlare, stanchi delle parole anche se per una volta sembrava davvero non necessario parlare, avevano tutto quello che si poteva desiderare.

I ricordi di quella mattina lo avevano fatto sorridere per la settimana seguente e spesso anche per quella dopo ancora, cosi come lo facevano sorridere i messaggi che Vale aveva preso a mandargli ogni giorno.  
Sperava che potesse essere un nuovo inizio, magari questa volta con un finale diverso.  
Credeva che l’arrivo di Jorge in Honda avrebbe allontanato il maggiore nuovamente ma non era successo, se era possibile lo aveva avvicinato ancora un pochino di più. Ecco, quello lo aveva fatto sorridere per davvero nella settimana prima del gran premio, la consapevolezza che forse questa volta non avrebbero permesso a terze persone di decidere per loro.

Adorava la Barceloneta.  
Il vento che veniva dal mare a rendere perfetta l’aria notturna di una città che tornava a essere silenziosa solo in momenti come quelli, forse in notti come quelle.  
Notti in cui sei su una panchina in riva al mare a guardare il cielo e aspettare.  
Aspettare che la persona che sai di amare da sempre arrivi alla tua stessa conclusione.  
Magari sarebbe successo quella notte o tra altre mille notti, avrebbe aspettato.

Aspettare che alcuni ricordi più di altri tornassero nella sua mente per cancellare quell’ansia che ha dietro fin dalla mattina quando aveva letto il messaggio che gli aveva mandato ad un’ora poco probabile della notte.  
Notti come quelle in cui aspetti semplicemente che i pezzi tornino ad incastrarsi ancora una volta senza difetti, perfettamente.  
E aveva sempre odiato la parola “perfezione”, fin da quando era piccolo e si era trovato a combattere qualcosa che non credeva potesse essere raggiunta da tutti.  
Solo che da quando aveva conosciuto Valentino, conosciuto davvero senza i filtri del mondo esterno, si era ritrovato ad associare quella parola a loro due in diversi momenti.  
Forse non era la perfezione come molti la intendevano ma era qualcosa di loro, di solo loro.  
Un movimento lo aveva riportato sulla terra, lontano dai ricordi che stavano iniziato a riempirgli la mente e ancora una volta erano stati due occhi azzurri ad accoglierlo facendolo sorridere.  
“Ehi, credevo non arrivassi più!” 

Adorava Barcellona.  
Lo aveva fatto da subito, dal primo momento che ci aveva messo piede.  
Adorava il caos del giorno, l’odore di frutta fresca che si respirava quando entravi nella Boqueria per la prima volta la mattina presto o semplicemente l’odore di buono che si respirava in giro.

Adorava le persona e la musica che si sentiva in giro per le strade e l’odore di churros che si poteva sentire agli angoli delle strade e che ti rendevano consapevole del piccolo chiosco poco lontano.  
Era stata una notte come tante eppure diversa da tutte le altre.  
La Barceloneta quasi del tutto deserta, illuminata dalle luci degli hotel sulla costa e un vento fresco che sapeva comunque di estate.  
Una notte piena di cose non dette e di altre pronunciate ad alta voce, fatta di baci e momenti solo loro. Ricordi nuovi che si sovrapponevano a quelli vecchi, a momenti già passati che li avevano fatti sorridere.

Era stata una notte fatta di risate e normalità, quella normalità che per loro non era mai stata la regola ma sempre un eccezione in mezzo a tutto il rumore che li circondava, qualcosa che doveva essere protetto.  
Normalità come Vale che non lasciava andare la tua mano o la vicinanza che sembrava non riuscisse a togliere da quel momento.  
“Dovremo tornare non credi?”  
Parole sussurrate contro le sue labbra dopo un bacio che era sembrato durare ore mentre si erano ritrovati in riva al mare tra la sabbia a sussurrare ancora cose già dette.  
Valentino aveva sorriso prima di poggiare la fronte contro quella del minore.  
“Vorrei ci fossero più serate cosi, notti in cui non devo nascondere niente.”

“Diamo loro quello che vogliono, tutto qui. Non è nasconderci ma solo proteggere questo..”  
Il dito passa da te a lui fermandosi all’altezza del suo cuore che giuri di percepire battere sotto di esso mentre l’ennesimo sorriso passa sulle vostre labbra.   
“Cos’è questo?”  
Te lo chiede cercando di non sorridere troppo, come uno scherzo del tutto normale tra di voi ed è bello anche solo pensare di essere di nuovo in quella fascia di normalità quando siete da soli.  
“Dovresti dirmelo tu, sei tu mi hai invitato sulla Barceloneta di notte!”  
“Noi, di nuovo a quanto pare.”  
E forse non era un gran che come confessione ma la forza con cui quelle parole lo avevano colpito lo avevano lasciato per un attimo senza parole e si era ritrovato a sorridere con dolcezza prima di baciarlo ancora.

Alla fine adorava davvero Barcellona.  
Ne adorava ogni più piccolo aspetto ma se gli avessero chiesto quale fosse il suo posto preferito avrebbe risposto la spiaggia.  
La spiaggia in una sera di inizio estate che sembrava perfetta per aspettare ma che alla fine si era rivelata essere tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno per ricominciare.  
Per tornare ad essere loro.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chinque sia arrivato fino a qui.  
> xx


End file.
